1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a group III nitride nanorod, and more particularly, to a light emitting device using the group III nitride nanorod and a method of manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a case in which a group III nitride nanorod is grown above a substrate, properly controlling the diameter, length, growth position, and crystal growth direction of the nanorod may be difficult, thereby causing difficulties in forming a nanorod having a desired shape and generating defects, whereby the driving voltage of a device is increased and the operating characteristics of the device are degraded.
In particular, in the case of optoelectronic devices, such limitations may deteriorate the luminous efficiency and shorten the lifespan thereof, while operating based on the recombination of carriers.